Short Attention Span
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: Gwen is trying to study but Peter is trying to distract her.


A/N: Hello my loves; here's a random Gwen and Peter one shot for every one.

"Stay down bug boy we have homework to do" Gwen scolded Peter as he tried to distract her from her work once again. He chuckled at her annoyance and the sound made his chest vibrate.

He was sitting behind her, legs spread around her waist. They had been doing homework for over two hours and he was getting bored of biology. Peter swept her blonde hair over her shoulder, exposing the pale skin of her neck, and began to leave light kisses, from her collar bone to her ear and then back down again.

She continued to ignore him. She knew what kind of game Peter likes to play. He wants to see how long she can hold out before she gives up and kisses him. She continued to scribble down answers on her paper as his fingers lifted the hem of her shirt, just enough so that he could trace patterns on her hip bones.

The only evidence that she was being affected by his touch at all was the slight gasp she made every once in a while.

"Come on Gwen. I'm feeling neglected." Peter pouted and attempted to use his puppy dog eyes on her but she ignored him, fighting a grin as she did so.

"Fiiine have it your way." He said, dragging out the "I" as if he was a stubborn child. he stood up behind her and before she could ask what he was doing, she was lifted off the ground, papers spilling all over the floor.

"Hey!-" She started to yell at him but before she said anything else Peter locked his lips to hers. It had only been a few hours since their last kiss but to him it felt like forever. He craved her. Instead of fighting him, she kissed him back with as much passion as he had kissed her. Knotting her small hands in his hair she tried to get as close to him as she could.

He let out a low moan but it was muffled by the constant kissing. Peter wanted to be even closer to her. He placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her into the air. She let out a little squeak as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall, pressing her tightly against his chest.

His lips left hers and she was gasping for air. She loved when Peter got like this. In moments like this he wasn't spider-man. He wasn't her chemistry partner or someone she worked with. He was her boyfriend that she has not stopped falling in love with.

He may have stopped kissing her, but his lips never left her skin. He kissed his way down to her collar bone and sucked at the delicate, pale skin. Making her gasp and moan, he chuckled against her neck, "I love knowing your weak spot" and then continued his kissing.

Gwen was lightly tugging on his hair, silently telling him that she wanted his lips back on hers.

He pulled away, but just to stare into her eyes. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and slowly traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "I love you so much Gwen." Before she said anything back, he connected their lips once again.

As soon as he did, he felt her tug on the hem of his shit and heard her mumble, "off" against his lips.

He complied and took his shirt off without hesitation. She traced a finger down the three jagged scars across his chest from where Dr. Conners had scratched him.

"I worry about you Peter," she confessed to him, knowing she was ruining the heat of the moment. But she couldn't help it. She loved this boy so much it hurt. And to think of him getting hurt... was absolutely horrible.

"Hey, look at me," he said, placing a finger under her chin so she would look into his eyes instead of looking at his battle scars. "I'll always come back Gwen. I'll never leave you. I swear." He pulled her into a tight hug. So tight she was actually worried she couldn't breathe.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear, leaving a kiss on his neck and cheek. When he finally set her down she was lightheaded from the intense kissing.

He laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" He traced a finger down to the curve of her neck.

"I marked you, guess you don't have a choice but to be mine." He grinned as he saw the blush flood into her cheeks.

"Oh shut it, Peter we have homework to do." She said rolling her eyes. But she couldn't help but touch the new love bite he had given her.

"Just make sure your mom doesn't see it. I wouldn't want her to think I was a bad influence on you, Miss Stacey." He said winking at her.

"You're as good as they come, Peter. With a short attention span, that is."

A/N: I needed to write some Peter/ Gwen fluff so I'm sorry if it's crappy! It's just a little one shot because I have to convince myself that the end of the amazing spider man 2 didn't really happen.

I honestly ship these two so hard and I am honestly in love with spider man but I don't know if I could write a long fan fiction about the two of them.

Anyway.. As always I love to hear your constructive criticism, thoughts, and comments so thank you to all my readers.

I promise to upload more and try to write more stories!

*I've been spending to much time on watt pad*


End file.
